


Through the branches there's a son that's always shone [podfic]

by mutalune



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Elaborate Costumes, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but also some very half-assed costumes, home as a concept, in this house we love and appreciate Warlock Dowling, smell memory, the author's continuing fascination with the rule of three, the autumn of youth, the nature of memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutalune/pseuds/mutalune
Summary: Eleven years ago, the world did not end and Warlock Dowling found himself thrust out of the spotlight. Now, half a lifetime later, he is finally settling into a life that feels right. A modest flat he can call his own, a supportive best friend who just so happens to also not be the Antichrist (anymore), and a bone-deep understanding of the meaning of family.





	Through the branches there's a son that's always shone [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the branches there's a son that's always shone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231275) by [DiminishingReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminishingReturns/pseuds/DiminishingReturns). 

> a big big big BIG thank you to diminishingreturns for writing such a fun piece - warlock and adam were SO fun to read for <3 
> 
> happy halloween all - hope you enjoy~!

**Author**: DiminishingReturns  
**Reader**: tickety-boo (facelesshellion)  
**Length**: 14:47

[Listen to or download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kate-mar-25260639/through-the-branches-theres-a)

[Download from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CfhbKolzHnQAmfE5Umvi5wa1AYlqMaVx/view?usp=sharing)

[Listen to or download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9m4i9dwxy14e9uh/through-the-branches-theres-a-son-thats-always-home.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
